Rock and roll dreams really do come true
by Jinx1983
Summary: Some writers sit at their desks day after day just hoping that their favorite character would just jump out of the screen and do the most incredible things to them. Well...I know a writer who will be experiencing some Anders magic soon. ;-


_**Just over 2 months ago, I set out to write a little tale for a very special friend of mine. It was her birthday and I felt she deserved something special. Sadly for me and my plan, life got in the way. Luckily, I could get back on track with it, even if it is VERY VERY late. **_

_**To Isabella: **_

_**When things get busy, time slips by, but birthdays never wait. So finally when I send my greetings, they may be just a little late. But when it is someone so special that I like a lot, my thoughts are always on time, it is just my greeting that is not. Happy belated Birthday, Isabella. You now have free reign to forget mine. **_

_**In truth, I didn't forget about it at all, I just wanted to help prolong the celebration. I hope I brought you some yummy goodness that would bring a smile to your dial. I am not even a quarter as good of a writer as you. But here is my little attempt to give you something to grin about for a change. **_

_**So without further mumbling from me. Here ya go and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**;-)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rock and roll dreams really do come true.<strong>

It was a normal Friday afternoon just like any other as Isabella sat drumming her fingers on her desk. She always had the habit of doing that when she was deep in thought, or anxiously awaiting something. At that particular moment, she was waiting for her beta to finish her latest chapter so that she could post it. Writing was her passion, or at least one of her passions. She loved it and loved the freedom it gave her. She could create new characters who could do and say anything that they wanted. The characters would always have witty and spectacular dialogue and insight. In a way, one can say that she could create a perfect world with everything she wanted in it. That was the life of a writer, and one that she was told she should pursue professionally.

Isabella turned in her chair and faced her laptop. Opened her email, and decided to look through some work to keep her mind occupied. She was really excited about posting the new chapter. She had spent so much time on it and she could actually say that she was very happy with the way it turned out. She was about to close her browser when an Instant message popped up.

_**Jinx:**__ Pssst! Hey, Mistress Magix. You've got mail!_

Isabella looked at her inbox with her brows furrowed, saw that there was nothing there and replied to the IM.

_**Isabella:**__ No I don't. I think it must be taking the scenic route._

_**Jinx:**__ It must have wanted to get a good look at Table Mountain before crossing the huge ass ocean… _

_**Isabella:**__ Well, I hope it enjoys the view….Ohh..Here it is now.._

_**Jinx:**__ It really is an amazing chapter. You have outdone yourself. _

_**Isabella:**__ Really? Are you going to tell me what you thought or are you going to leave me hanging again?_

_**Jinx:**__ Yes, sadly, I have to be a cruel and wicked beta that will have to leave you hanging again .I need to get some work done before I get completely sidetracked. But do me a favor and post those 7000 words of awesomeness. I promise that when you get home, a review will be waiting for you. I'll even make it a war and peace one. *grin*_

_**Isabella:**__ You know you don't have to write me a review, I just wanted to know what you thought._

_**Jinx:**__ I know, but it won't stop me from doing it anyway. ;-) Oh, and before I forget. I have a surprise for you. *grinning wickedly*_

_**Isabella:**__ You know I hate surprises and you saying that you have one for me is scaring me already._

_**Jinx:**__ LOL…Well, you will know what it is soon enough. Sooner than you think too. See you later. And ENJOY! :-D_

_**Isabella:**__ Enjoy what?_

_Jinx?_

_Answer me! Enjoy what?_

"Damn it! I hate it when she does that," Isabella huffed in frustration. She started the process of going through her chapter once more just to see if everything was fixed up before she posted it. Once all was checked, she loaded it onto FanFic and sat back in her chair as the all too familiar anxious sensation of both anticipation and relief ran up her spine. She was about to call it a day when there was a knock at her door.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked while rolling her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for any more grief. All she wanted to do was go home, relax and maybe watch some T.V or play a game.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Monroe, but I have something to deliver to you," the voice behind the door said.

"Yes, come in. What do you have for me?" She asked while looking at her computer screen once more as the man entered her office.

"Me," the man stated in a most charming fashion.

She looked up from her screen and almost had a heart-attack at the sight of the man before her. _No, no, it can't be? _She thought as she was staring at him with her mouth almost gaping open. "Anders?" she asked, disbelievingly. She got up and walked around to the front of her desk.

He nodded with a charming smile that almost melted her on the spot. "At your service, Ma'am. Your friend, Jinx sent me."

"But….How? You're a fictional character! You're not real."

"She told me to grin wickedly at you while repeating the following words 'Never underestimate a cute little minx behind a computer screen'. She found some sort of 'loop-hole' as she called it. With that, she could bring me to this world, but only for a while and with only one goal to accomplish."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Well, you have written me as such an incredible lover in your tales, so your friend thought you deserved to find out just how true that is,"

"You have got to be shitting me! You're joking , right? You can't possibly be the real Anders,"

"I most certainly am, and I even have a strawberry birthmark on my ass to prove it to you. Or would you rather prefer it if I did that electricity thing that I am so good at? " He said with a charming smile which disarmed her of all her self-control. She realized at that very instant that it really was him. She still didn't understand how it was possible.

"Uhmm…. I'm…suddenly feeling a little light headed." She said as she leaned back against her desk. She hadn't even noticed that he had locked the door because he had moved so close to her that she could practically feel the heat radiate off his body.

"You'll feel a lot more than that in a little while, I assure you."

Damn, she wanted him.

As much as she wanted to laugh at the situation of the 'real' Anders standing right in front of her. She had spent countless hours dreaming up all the yummy things she would want to do to him or have him do to her, but never in her wildest sex dreams had she ever thought it would really happen. This had to be a dream.

Before she could move, he pulled her to him with one arm while flinging everything off her desk in a rush of passion. _Oh my, he was going to take her right here on her desk._

He claimed her lips before she could breathe a word.

Isabella moaned into his mouth as his tongue did the most wicked things to her. Her head spun at the intense kiss, hot warm, magical breath mixing with hers. She must have been crazy, or that was the closest thing she could think of. He had to have cast some sort of spell on her 'cause she couldn't resist him at all. All she wanted was for him to take her right there.

He leaned her back onto her desk. His arms tightened around her. A thousand sparks of electricity sprang free throughout her body, enticing her as they drifted to the place where she was aching for him to be. His lips left hers and he trailed a path over her skin with his tongue, blazing a path to her throat, where he made circles over her collarbone, her earlobe and neck. He seemed to know every spot on her body that would make her toes curl with delight.

"Anders," she moaned, unable to recognize her own voice. There was so much power in his touch. Such magic. It left her begging and physically aching for him to explore her further.

He pressed her back against the desk and even through his clothes, she could feel his erection, hard and hot against her as his hands cupped her buttocks and he breathed raggedly in her ear. Her breasts swelled and ached against his rock hard chest. He moved his hand underneath her dress, and underneath her panties to cup her where she craved his touch the most. She arched against him in response.

He encircled the tender, throbbing flesh with one finger before he finally plunged two fingers deep inside her. His fingers teased and enticed her, he gently stroked her nub with his thumb while sending little sparks of electricity through her. She threw her head back at the pleasure which he was bringing to her. She clung to him as his fingers and mouth continued their relentless assault. Her control was gone, she rubbed herself shamelessly against him, practically begging for more.

Anders pulled her dress up and over her head and dropped his head down to one of her breasts where he sucked gentle at her taut orb. She was ready for him. She was hot, wet and tight. Her whole body screamed to have him in her. Her hands began to quickly undo his robes, when his skin was exposed her cool hand ran up his torso to his chest. Anders groaned as she pushed his robes off and swiftly undid his trousers. He kissed a path down her stomach. His mouth lingered endlessly at the union of her parted legs. He inhaled her sweet scent, and then slowly ran the tip of his tongue over her glistening curls. Her whole body trembled as he devoured her. Isabella moaned as she arched her hips to meet his mouth.

He kissed her lips tenderly, slowly allowing his tongue to trace her contours as she writhed beneath his warm embrace. Slowly, his tongue brushed lightly across the tiny swollen pearl, her legs trembled against him. She moaned out his name as his lips closed over her throbbing orb and he slid his fingers deep inside her hot center. She cried out as he sucked and teased her, her legs quaked against him as she guided him where she wanted him, she was completely lost in the throes of ecstasy. Her breath hitched in her throat, her back arched and her entire body went ridged as the most powerful orgasm consumed her, forcing a load cry to fall from her lips.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth. He claimed her lips once more as he spread her thighs wide. Isabella held her breath as he settled his long, hard body between her legs. The tip of his manhood pressed against her core. She arched her hips to meet his and clung to him as fiercely as she could. She wanted him inside her so badly that she was about to lose herself if she didn't have him. He grabbed her hips, never losing eye contact with her. He brought her hips down hard on him until he was buried deep inside her. Her muscles clenched around him, her wetness washed over him, she bit her lip to contain a scream of intense passion. He held her thighs up as he shoved into her again and again with a hunger and heat that she had never felt before.

She gasped and squirmed as she rapidly approaching the edge of raw pleasure. When she came, it was a powerful and overwhelming. She was buried in its intensity, and he growled at her as she milked him, sending him into his own orgasm. He came in her without hesitation, it made her orgasm again. They both blissfully reached their climaxes as the sound of their ecstasy reverberated around the room. He collapsed against her as he panted hard into her hair, both of them glistened with sweat. After what felt like hours, yet were only minutes, Anders moved alongside her and continued to stroke her hair.

After she caught her breath, still enjoying the sweet afterglow of her countless orgasms, Isabella sat up, looked at him and laughed. "Well, if there was any doubt in my mind, they are vanquished now. You definitely are the best lover ever written."

"It's all thanks to you that I am. I'm happy that I exceeded your expectations, My Lady. You are an amazing woman. We should do this again…. Soon." He grinned that wicked grin of his. "I never had the opportunity to tell you this, but now that I do, let me just say that you are a spectacular woman. Even if I am just a fictional character, I truly have quite a thing for you. It most certainly rivals your own infatuation with me. "

She smiled impishly and felt like a schoolgirl who was standing in front of her first love.

He kissed her passionately once more before getting up, gathering his clothes and getting dressed. She begrudgingly did the same while wishing she could stay here in his arms forever.

She noticed that he was fully dressed and started pacing the room, "You don't have to leave right now, do you?"

"Sadly, yes. I have to. I only had a limited amount of time that I could spend with you before I had to head back, and I planned on spending as much of it with you as possible. I will try to come back, I promise." He kissed softly, stroked her cheek and headed out the door.

Isabella knew that she had to return to the hustle and bustle of her daily life, but she took a small comfort in the fact that she might be seeing him again soon.

With a mixture of sadness and unbelievable happiness, she ran her fingers through her hair, adjusted her dress and pulled herself together as best she could. She walked out of her office, got into her car and drove home while reminding herself to IM that damn minx called Jinx, and ask her how the hell she accomplished what she did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This little tale has only been beta'd by myself, so please forgive any grammatical errors you might have found.**_


End file.
